


Hard to Explain

by Phoeny



Series: Hard to Explain [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drama, F/F, Family, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeny/pseuds/Phoeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When asked to define her bond with her sister, Lightning found it hard to explain." Their interactions in 50 sentences. First set of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for 1sentence at LiveJournal. The challenge was to pick any pairing you want (provided no one else claimed them) and fulfill each prompt in one (hopefully) grammatically correct sentence, totaling 50 sentences. The theme set I chose was Alpha.

Warning[s]: Lightning's real name, mentions of sex, incest, slight spoilers for ending (you need to squint to actually see them).

Disclaimer: Umm. Square Enix owns the characters.

****

* * *

"  
 _Hard to Explain_  
 **"**

**#01 - Comfort**

Even if they did have their own bedrooms, the two mostly shared Claire's bed, taking comfort in each other's presence when it was just too much.

**#02 - Kiss**

She knew it was a big risk, yet she pressed her lips for a kiss and pulled away; "I love you," she said, and to her delight, she reciprocated.

**#03 - Soft**

Lightning had many soft spots; one was her hair, another her lips, but the most secret one (that only Serah would know) was the little area of skin to the left of her hipbone; sucking on it would leave her gasping for breath.

**#04 - Pain**

Serah looked up to Lightning, standing proud and tall, her protector, and she couldn't alleviate all her pain, but she sure could try.

**#05 - Potatoes**

No one will know, but her sister's favorite winter pastime was to curl up on the sofa and eat chunks of potatoes while watching holiday favorites; it used to remind her of a distant past.

**#06 - Rain**

It was raining during the service, mirroring the torrent within the sisters' souls; they're dead and they won't come back ever again.

**#07 - Chocolate**

During the summertime, Lightning would grab a quart of chocolate fudge ice cream on her way home; it became a tradition for the two to share while watching horror movies.

**#08 - Happiness**

All she cared for was her little sister's happiness, the only thing that mattered in this unfeeling world.

**#09 - Telephone**

"Hello," and she replied, "Just wanted to know you're ok," before the voice over the telephone broke up.

**#10 - Ears**

Serah wanted to be an adult, to help me, so she decided to pierce her ears, a way of showing me she was mature enough; I knew she was scared so I said to the shopkeeper, "I want my belly button pierced."

**#11 - Name**

Her heart broke a little as she was reprimanded for calling her "Claire"; she goes by another name now, but it's not the same.

**#12 - Sensual**

"I don't understand why you drag me to this," she huffed as she put on the dress, an elegant blue dress that hugged all the right curves; she was the embodiment of a goddess, sensual and sleek, poised with grace, and it took all I had to not tear that dress off her body.

**#13 - Death**

She always stayed up, waiting for her; at her job, death was only a door's knock away and she didn't want the Reaper to swoop in while she was asleep and claim her only family.

**#14 - Sex**

An accumulation of awkward silences, jealous glances, and unconditional love led to Lightning pressed up against the wall; sex wasn't nearly as exciting if the soldier always took control.

**#15 - Touch**

A brush of her fingers against her arm had Serah shuddering, the touch sending electric shocks along her body as Lightning leaned in.

**#16 - Weakness**

Lightning Farron is impenetrable, aloof, and cold; Claire Farron is vulnerable, attentive, and caring; still Serah never once thought Claire was weak.

**#17 - Tears**

If tears were for weaklings, then why did she shed them?

**#18 - Speed**

"Can you keep up?" Lightning asked, as she jogged even further away, only looking back at Serah to check if she was still there; like her name, she was speedy enough, but she would never leave her somewhere.

**#19 - Wind**

Part of the thrill was to push Lightning's buttons; Serah had been teasing her from the start of their night out with fleeting caresses and hungry stares, winding her up like a toy until she took action.

**#20 - Freedom**

As she was crystallizing in the Pulse Vestige, she was thinking how free it was to be liberated from her focus; one look at her sister though, and she knew it came at a price.

**#21 - Life**

Serah recalled bitterly the time that they lived in their own little worlds; it only took the end of one world for them to enjoy living in another together.

**#22 - Jealousy**

_'No woman can have her,'_ she thought, as she licked the underside of Lightning's breast; Lightning, on the other hand, loved the possessive side Serah showed when she was jealous.

**#23 - Hands**

My hands are soft and smooth; hers are rough and callused; palms flat, fingers aligning, and they both heal the pain away.

**#24 - Taste**

Soldiers aren't supposed to taste sinfully divine, but then again, it is her sister she's enjoying.

**#25 - Devotion**

At the end of the day, she will always return to her little sister; some may call it devotion, she calls it natural and upholds it with her last breath.

**#26 - Forever**

Friends and lovers may come and go, but she has only one sister to cherish forever, and so she will love her with all her heart; she feels the same way.

**#27 - Blood**

It was too much, as the blood seeped through the bandage and her hands were soaked in it; "Please don't die Claire," as she prayed.

**#28 - Sickness**

"Don't strain yourself," she said, propping her up; she took a day off, sickness chaining her to the bed, yet she quite enjoyed it if it meant her sister would always tend to her.

**#29 - Melody**

_"I know tonight, she comes,"_ the soft strains of the melody echoed in the room as Lightning cuddled Serah in her arms; "Oh did she come...multiple times," she thought as she kept humming.

**#30 - Star**

The first time Serah participated in the school play, she was the star of the show; unfortunately Lightning couldn't make it due to her job, and she'd lose the shine in her eyes for the rest of the night.

**#31 - Home**

There's no place like home, and she found it in her, only her.

**#32 - Confusion**

Even though the sisters looked alike, their personalities were a different story; the townspeople were confused as to why such a nice young woman could have the most intimidating Sergeant in the Guardian Corps as her sister.

**#33 - Fear**

Fear gripped her as she searched all over town, eventually finding her crying her eyes out at the beach; Big Sis was here now and everything was ok.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

_"White Flash, call upon my name,"_ and thus Lightning was born; cannot protect, only destroy.

**#35 - Bonds**

When asked to define her bond with her sister, Lightning found it hard to explain.

**#36 - Market**

When Serah needed to persuade Lightning to do a favor for her, she'd pitch it as a marketing plan, and if that didn't work, a few tears here and there usually did the trick.

**#37 - Technology**

Her sister wasn't the gadget type; all she had was the Grav-con Unit, technology used by the military to manipulate gravity, so when she did take her flying in the air, her heart leaped in excitement.

**#38 - Gift**

Lightning never knew what to get Serah for her birthday; she would always reply with a "It doesn't matter what you give me," but she found the perfect gift while window shopping: a pair of matching arm bracelets.

**#39 - Smile**

The first thing she saw out of crystal stasis was Lightning's smile; ah, how her heart melted at the sight.

**#40 - Innocence**

Be as it may, her big sister was a little innocent when it came to relationships; she might have not believed in fairy tales, but she sure acted like a knight on a white horse.

**#41 - Completion**

Hands threading themselves into her hair, she moaned into the kiss as they neared completion.

**#42 - Clouds**

The weather in Bodhum usually consisted of sunny weather, but today the rain clouds came in, and so did she, soaking wet from head to toe; "I thought _Lightning_ was supposed to be outside?" she joked.

**#43 - Sky**

Identical sky blue eyes locked onto each other, as Serah gave the valedictorian speech, secretly dedicating it to Lightning, who always told her, "The sky's the limit".

**#44 - Heaven**

The closest she came to Heaven was with her hands, only hers, bucking and sweating with the friction, strong arms pinning her to the bed.

**#45 - Hell**

They both knew it was wrong, that society would shun them, but Lightning thought they can all go to hell; a love like theirs was to be celebrated, as she would move Heaven for her sake.

**#46 - Sun**

Serah didn't know her sister had a secret romantic side to her, until early one morning she dragged her up on the roof to watch the sun rise.

**#47 - Moon**

It was a quiet night, the moon shining upon them as they shared their first kiss; nothing special, just a sense of contentment.

**#48 - Waves**

Serah knew her sister was a walking contradiction by her hair, spiked on one side and wavy in another; it was a symbol of her personality: hard then soft, rigid then flexible.

**#49 - Hair**

They could've been mistaken for twins; each with strawberry blonde hair as they strolled across the boardwalk, walking in tandem.

**#50 - Supernova**

So close; biting her lip, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt stars explode, a supernova, as she hit her peak, Lightning's fingers wedged tightly within.

**NOTES**

Title(and #35) taken from (based on) The Strokes' "Hard to Explain".

Lyrics from #29 are from "Tonight She Comes" by The Cars.


End file.
